


Le sable n'est pas de la poussière de fée

by Milith



Series: You are the Pan [1]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: I don't want to spoil in the tags, M/M, Other, this story will have multiple endings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milith/pseuds/Milith
Summary: Depuis ce jour où mes pieds ont foulé le sol du Pays Imaginaire, je n'ai plus connu ni le froid, ni la faim, ni la solitude. Je suis un Enfant Perdu et je veux bien en être un toute ma vie. Chaque matin, je contemple la beauté du Pays Imaginaire et je remercie ma bonne étoile d'avoir envoyé Peter.Mais... Il y a une langueur dans mon cœur que je ne comprends pas. Elle est plus forte quand Peter est là.- Est-ce que tu crois en moi ?- Toujours, Peter.





	Le sable n'est pas de la poussière de fée

**Author's Note:**

> Ecriture de cette fic soutenue par [Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58TBZnvyGwQ) de Ruth B. et [You Are The Pan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EFiTuG21jg) de John Williams (Hook OST)

Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai dit à personne. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais en faire part à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on dit. Et ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on souhaite entendre.

Quand j'y pense, cela remonte probablement à la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mon histoire ressemble à celle de tous les autres. J'étais perdu, perdu dans un monde où ma vie n'importait qu'à moi-même et où la maintenir était une affaire de tous les jours. Pas de frère pour me protéger des plus grands, pas de sœur pour me réconforter le soir. Les amis étaient pour ceux qui pouvaient défendre leur territoire. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le jeu, pas de place pour la rêverie. Et pourtant, chaque soir, quand je regardais le ciel et demandait à l'homme dans la lune s'il voulait bien écouter mes pensées, je rêvais d'un pays où il ne faisait jamais froid, où la nourriture ne manquait pas et où l'amitié était possible. Dormir dans une maison, entouré d'autres personnes et ne pas craindre que qui que ce soit ne te fasse du mal ... j'en rêvais. Chaque soir.

Puis, un de ces soirs, je n'étais plus seul. Une ombre s'était approchée et m'avait adressé un sourire franc. Chaleureux. Le premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Il disait vouloir parler. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de le regarder. Il avait volé jusqu'à moi et possédait les yeux les plus vivants que j'avais eu l'heur de voir.  
Je l'écoutais parler du Pays Imaginaire, d'histoire d’indiens, de pirates, de fées, de sirènes ...Une île, loin d'ici, loin de la solitude et du froid. C'était un beau rêve. Il voyait bien que je ne croyais pas. 

\- Qu'as-tu à perdre ?

Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Ce ne sont pas les orphelins qui manquent dans le quartier.  
\- C'est toi qui m’as appelé.  
\- J'ai fait ça ?  
\- Chaque soir un peu plus fort.

Je regardais la lune. J'y voyais l'homme. A-t-il... ?

\- Tu crois déjà, au fond de toi. Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout. Mais moi, je crois en toi.

Il l'avait dit avec tant d'aplomb, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. Et il était si beau, découpé sur la lune. Il me tendit sa main.

\- Viens avec moi. Ta place n’est plus ici.

Je ne pouvais que prendre cette main tendue. Si je ne croyais pas en moi, je croyais en lui. Suffisamment pour voyager jusqu'au bout du monde. Il nous saupoudra de poussière de fée et nous partîmes dans le ciel. Sous mes pieds, la ville s'étendait, de plus en plus petite. Je n'éprouvais aucun regret.

\- Tu as peur ?

Sa main était liée à la mienne, son sourire aussi brillant que les étoiles et ses yeux plantés dans les miens, promettant l'infini et au-delà.

\- Non, Peter.  
\- Parfait ! Alors on accélère ! Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin !

C'est comme ça que Peter Pan m'a sauvé et donné une famille.

Depuis ce jour où mes pieds ont foulé le sol du Pays Imaginaire, je n'ai plus connu ni le froid, ni la faim, ni la solitude. Je suis un Enfant Perdu et je veux bien en être un toute ma vie. Chaque matin, je contemple la beauté du Pays Imaginaire et je remercie ma bonne étoile d'avoir envoyé Peter. Chaque soir, je soupire après la beauté des lunes et je remercie l'homme de m'avoir écouté. 

Les habitudes de la rue se sont presque toutes estompées. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars, je n'ai pas de problème à partager ma nourriture et j'arrive à sourire. Mais parfois, je suis encore trop brusque dans le jeu, surtout avec les plus forts que moi, et j'ai un sommeil difficile. C'est souvent que je veille sur mes frères, assis au bord des cabanes, à contempler la nuit. Dans ces moments de solitude, je m'autorise à penser à lui. Lui qui, souvent, dort à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine. Je pense à sa lumière, celle qu'il projette sur le monde à la seule force de son rire et mon cœur s'en trouve serein. Quand il joue avec nous, il a toujours les idées les plus audacieuses, les plus divertissantes, et tous les garçons sont toujours prêts à le suivre. Comme moi. Je comprends leur sentiment. Je le suivrais jusqu'au bout de la vie, ma main dans la sienne, son regard accroché aux étoiles. 

Quand il n'est pas là, je sens quand même sa présence, rassurante. Nous la sentons tous, je pense. Alors nous jouons, parce que nous savons que, probablement, il se cache dans la forêt à nous attendre ou bien il nous rejoindra dès son retour. Les jours s'écoulent, pareils aux précédents, si différents à la fois, et je souhaite que jamais ils ne s'arrêtent.

Il y a des soirs où il me faut aller divertir mon insomnie en marchant. Je laisse son visage endormi et paisible pour aller caresser le sable de la plage de mes pieds, ce même sable qui m'a accueilli avec tant de douceur au premier jour. Ces moments me rappellent une solitude que j'avais l'habitude de ressentir mais dont le souvenir s'estompe de plus en plus, remplacé par le sentiment de félicité de voler à ses côtés.

Cette solitude n'est pas la même car le Pays Imaginaire est là pour moi. Mais... Il y a une langueur dans mon cœur que je ne comprends pas. Elle est plus forte quand Peter est là. Quand il me regarde. J'aimerais pouvoir revivre ça avec lui, m'envoler vers le ciel. L'entendre rire, me laisser guider alors qu'il s'amuse à nous faire faire des pirouettes. Mince, j'aimerais voler comme lui et le surprendre de mes propres acrobaties. Il prendrait ça pour un défi, il aurait bien raison, et je continuerais de le défier ainsi juste pour voir cette flamme si intense dans ses yeux. Je me demande si le sable qui glisse entre mes doigts saurait me faire voler.

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! 

Il est là, derrière moi.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Le sable n'est pas de la poussière de fée, tu pourrais t'en recouvrir tout entier, ça ne te ferait pas voler.

L'étonnement que j'ai à savoir qu'il puisse suivre le fil de ma pensée rejoint cet émerveillement général que je ressens en sa présence. 

\- Ah. Dommage ...  
\- Je crois que les fées ne sont pas de ton avis. À part Clochette peut-être.

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et sort son couteau pour dessiner dans le sable alors qu'il continue de parler. Des jeux de la veille, de tous ceux qui viendront, des ruses de Slightly qui rivalisent avec celles du capitaine. Je l'écoute, riant de temps en temps. Il ne tient pas en place, il me mime un combat que j'ai entendu des centaines de fois mais dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Et c'est à ce moment, peut-être, que je me rends compte. Ou bien que je ne peux me le cacher plus longtemps, même si les mots me manquent pour bien saisir ce qui vient à la surface. Il s'arrête en plein milieu de son action, comme si j'avais soudainement dis quelque chose. Il baisse les bras.

\- Tu continues de m'appeler.

Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je suis là, ajoute-t-il.

Il ne comprend pas. Et on reste ainsi pendant quelques temps, à essayer de comprendre. Le soleil va bientôt se lever, le ciel s'éclaire d'une douce lueur au-dessus de l'horizon et l'entoure d'une aura surréaliste. Il est magnifique et porte une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue. Quand enfin l'astre perce la surface, je plisse les yeux sous la force de ses rayons et, ôtant le sable de mes mains, me relève. Il faut retourner aux cabanes. Peter se retourne vers le jour naissant et fait quelques pas. Je sais qu'il va s'envoler, je le vois dans la posture de son dos. Avant de décoller, il regarde par-dessus son épaule et me demande :

\- Est-ce que tu crois en moi ?  
\- Toujours, Peter.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la réponse qu'il attendait, il est déjà loin. Je ne peux plus voir son visage, seulement ses pieds alors qu'il disparaît au coin d'un nuage.

**Author's Note:**

> La nature des sentiments de l'OC est libre d'interprétation. J'ai indiqué M/M et Others pour laisser cette liberté.
> 
> Les autres fics de la série sont les fins alternatives de cette fic.


End file.
